


The Tunnel 隧道

by PiDanSeven



Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Fluff, Halbarry - Freeform, KonTim - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, Teen Romance, 中文, 康提, 绿红, 超蝙
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7456039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiDanSeven/pseuds/PiDanSeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>哥谭有一条通往大都会的蝙蝠家约会超人家情侣专用秘密通道。<br/>小情侣偷偷摸摸谈恋爱，商量着怎么告诉家长们。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tunnel 隧道

**Author's Note:**

> 请配合BGM：on the night like this食用~  
> 私设这段时间Kon是和Clark住在一起

Kon又看了一眼手机，上面是一个地址，而这是十分钟内他第四次去看这条短信 了。虽然实际上这个地址他早就铭记于心，可他就是停不下反复看手机的动作。他得找点什么东西分散自己的注意力，因为不这样做他怀疑自己大概会紧张得晕过去。  
毕竟这是他的第一次约会。和Tim。  
一想到这个他又忍不住傻笑起来。昨天Tim接受了他的表白，晚上的时候给他发来了这个地址让他今晚去那。晚饭后Kon心不在焉地写了会作业，又看了会电视，最后看着时间差不多了便告诉Clark自己和同学约了去图书馆，背着书包便跑了出来。  
夜幕早已降临大都会，路上只有零星几个行人。他一路跟着GPS，最后来到了一个地下隧道。  
让他惊讶的是，虽然看上去这里已经被废弃了，但随着他进入到隧道的中间部分，头顶上悬挂着的一盏灯暗暗地投出暖光，一张桌子和几把椅子随意地摆在通道中间，并且看得出有使用过的痕迹。蝙蝠家的另一个秘密洞穴？Kon这么猜想。他四下看了一圈，然后在椅子上坐了下来。接着他给Tim发短信：【我到了，你在哪？】  
Kon放下手机，打量着四周，很明显使用这里的人刻意地没有提供足够的光源。突然一瞬间，他隐约感觉到前方阴影处有个人影晃过去了。  
“Tim？”Kon站起身，朝前走去。  
“是我。”Tim的声音从他左手边传过来，Kon有点惊讶地转过身去，他明明看到人影是在他的右手边。也许是他看错了。  
Tim仍然穿着他的罗宾制服，应该是夜巡结束后直接过来的。“我跟Bruce说我得找夜翼问一件事情。”  
Kon凑上去，伸手摘掉了罗宾的眼罩。“看来我得改名字叫夜翼了。”  
Tim笑出声，Kon着迷地看着他。  
Tim安静下来，嘴角的弧度仍然保持着。他们互相看着彼此，Kon发现自己从未像此刻一样这么认真地看着Tim。Tim被汗沾湿的几根额发，Tim的眉梢，Tim扬起的嘴角。Kon清晰地听到了此刻自己咚咚咚的心跳声。  
“你可以不用这么急着赶过来的。”Kon的拇指顺着Tim的眉毛抚过去。  
Tim由着他弄，“没关系。”  
Kon凑过去亲了他。  
他们交换了一个浅浅的吻。然后Kon拉着Tim坐在桌子上，将自己的书包推到了一边。Tim看着他的动作：“你告诉Clark你是出来学习的？”  
当然了，这个侦探什么都猜得到。Kon问道：“这个理由不好吗？”  
一个莫名的表情：“挺好的。”  
既然说到这个了，Kon觉得有些问题是要一开始就说清楚的。“……所以，我们什么时候告诉他们？”  
Tim摇头：“我们不需要隐瞒什么，但不是现在。”  
Kon点点头。他们的恋情刚刚开始，一切都还没完全确定下来，他不想去理会更多复杂的东西，至少他是这么觉得的，现在看来Tim也这么想。他又振奋起来：“所以你是怎么发现这个地方的？”  
Tim看起来也是从沉思中回过神，“之前夜巡的时候发现的，多一个不被人知道的地方总是好事。”说着不自觉地揉了揉右肩。  
Kon担忧地说：“今天受的伤？”  
Tim立马收回了手。“不是，之前留下的还没好。”  
“我可以陪你做训练，如果你需要的话。”见Tim看着他，Kon又补充道：“我想我是一个不错的陪练对象。”  
“我接受。”Tim又露出了那种会让Kon不自觉盯着看的笑容。

之后他们经常在这个隧道里见面。多数是在晚上，有时候白天他们也会过来。有时候他们会尽情地对打上一阵，有时候是Tim看着Kon训练自己的超能力，更多的时候他们只是单纯聊上一会，也有一次考试前他们一起在这复习来着。他们往隧道里搬了更多的东西：可以容纳下两个人的沙发，一个小型的备用发电机，更多的灯，还有毛毯。Kon甚至还留了一件T恤在这，后来Tim说这会暴露使用这个地方的人的身份，就把它拿走了，至今都没还他。  
看起来今天夜巡结束得比较早，Tim没有穿罗宾制服而是穿着T恤长裤过来的。鉴于哥谭最近连绵一周的雨天，隧道里也变得异常潮湿起来。Tim的黑发一出现在视线中，半躺在沙发上的Kon就开口说：“说真的，我们可以考虑一下去别的地方见面。”  
“你有什么想去的地方吗？”  
Kon回想起了班上女生们课间讨论的内容：手牵手去游乐园，在电影院一起分享同一桶爆米花，或是在图书馆书架间躲躲藏藏的亲吻。他不禁打了个寒颤，黑漆漆阴森森的地下隧道竟显得亲切起来。他笑着摇了摇头：“这挺好的，很有蝙蝠家的感觉。”  
Tim在他身边坐了下来，用一条毯子盖住他俩：“感觉？”  
“刚认识你的时候，我一直以为你晚上会像蝙蝠一样倒挂着睡。”Tim冲他翻了个大大的白眼。“所以第一次来这跟你约会的时候，我觉得这也很好。”Kon咧开嘴笑，“后来我才明白过来，只要是和你在一起，去哪都很好。”  
Tim在毯子下抓紧了他的手。  
他们静静地搂在一起，过了一会Tim说：“我准备明天就告诉Bruce。”Kon用下巴蹭了蹭Tim的头发，“我和你一起去。”  
Tim抬起头来跟Kon接吻。  
两个少年用一条毯子裹住身体，在幽静的地下隧道里亲吻彼此。唇舌交缠的声音响了一阵后停下来，Tim将头埋在Kon的颈窝处，他的声音震动着Kon的胸膛：“明天我们还在这见面，之后我们一起去告诉他们。”  
“好。”

**********  
今天Kon感觉自己仿佛又回到了第一次和Tim在地下隧道约会时的心情。紧张得快要晕厥，又兴奋地不小心打了个趔趄，差点撞上电线杆。他不停地查看着手机，告诉Tim自己马上就要到了。  
他们断断续续约会了两个月的隧道出现在眼前。Kon熟练地伪装好入口，朝隧道中间走去。在他走进来之前收到Tim的短信说他两分钟之后到，他现在走过去应该刚好能看到他。  
隧道里还是那么黑，保险起见他们只挂了保证最低照明度的灯。前方隐约透出一些光亮，然而Kon先看到了阴暗处晃动的人影。  
于是他用超级速度跑上前：“Tim——”  
紧接着他看到的便是哥谭黑暗骑士那绝不会被错认的面罩上泛着冷冷的光：“你好，Conner。”  
Kon用上了全身的力量才控制住自己没有撞上蝙蝠侠。他结结巴巴地开口：“蝙蝠侠。”Kon努力不躲开蝙蝠侠的目光，直视着眼前的人。  
打完招呼后蝙蝠侠便再也没有开口，只是一动不动地站在阴影中，Kon发誓他感受到两道目光正紧紧地盯着他，仿佛要挖出他所有的秘密。他可不是哥谭的犯罪分子，他没什么秘密也没什么好怕的，除了——  
糟糕。Kon觉得自己的腿开始发抖了。  
不，你不能这样。Kon对自己说，Tim还需要你和他一起解决这个问题，现在你得说些什么。说些什么，Conner Kent。  
“晚上好，蝙蝠侠。”  
——糟糕透了。  
接着Tim的声音像是落入人间拯救人类的天使一样穿过这厚厚的尴尬气氛拯救了他：“Kon——”  
Kon欣喜地转过身去，他的恋人一如既往地那么迷人，对着他展露微笑。他下意识地伸出手准备去拥抱Tim，然后他看到了跟在Tim身后的蓝大个。  
“……Clark。”Kon的手在半途中硬生生曲了起来，轻轻地拍了拍Tim的肩膀。  
“晚上好，Conner。”同样一如既往端正严肃的腔调。  
这是什么情况？他们的偷溜终于被发现了？Tim已经告诉他们了？Kon使着眼色，努力向Tim传达讯息。Tim朝他耸耸肩，皱了皱眉。超人咳了一声，打断了他们的眉来眼去。“好了，你们不用这么挤眉弄眼了。”两人齐齐地看向他。  
超人似乎也是尴尬地停顿下来，“Tim什么都没说，虽然我们已经知道你们想说什么了。”  
“你们？”Tim问，看向蝙蝠侠。  
“对，我们一直知道。”Kon的目光从Clark身上挪开，也看向蝙蝠侠。黑暗中只看得到他发白的目镜以及模糊的下巴轮廓。他们是从什么时候知道的？昨天？一个月前？还是从他们第一天在这约会时开始？  
下一句话脱口而出，Kon甚至没来得及让它在脑子里转上一圈：“所以我们在一起的时候你们也一起躲在哪监视我们？”  
Tim皱起了眉，超人说：“这个地方不只你们能来。”  
Kon目瞪口呆。  
超人偏了偏头，看了蝙蝠侠一眼说：“这儿最先是蝙蝠侠发现的，这个隧道废弃的时间和地点非常适合用来给我们暗中交流某些信息。我们花了一点功夫隐藏了这里，理论上是不会被发现的。”  
超人看向他俩，目光中似乎还有一丝赞赏。没想到被我们发现了，Kon默默地想，准确地说，是被Tim发现了。Kon转过头看向Tim，Tim仍看着面前的超人。  
此时蝙蝠侠从阴影中走出来，一言不发地越过他们，往沙发走去。超人看着他的背影，又转回身来继续他们的谈话。“我们观察了一阵后发现没有让你们知道我们存在的必要，于是我们选择保持沉默。”  
“直到今天。”Tim接过他的话，Kon发现他的男朋友握紧了拳头。  
“直到你们似乎决定今天做些什么。”超人更正。  
Kon紧张起来。是现在吗？这个时间点可真糟糕，他甚至还没准备好怎么开口，最后他选择拉过Tim的手握住。  
蝙蝠侠低沉的嗓音从沙发那头传了过来：“你们想做什么？”  
Kon在心里反复措辞，想着怎么开口。我们正在深入了解对方，我们喜欢彼此很久了，我们试着交往了一段时间，这些听起来都是个不错的开头——  
没想到Tim抢在他前面出声：“Kon是我的男朋友，我们在约会。”  
这可真直接，Kon看向旁边的人，Tim扣着他的手亲了一下他的手背。好吧， 这么说也行，Kon想。  
超人似乎也被这坦白吓了一跳，“……这可真是——不错。”看上去是他的职业在这个选词上救了他一回，超人给了他们一个著名的明亮如太阳的笑容，努力传达着支持：“我是说，这真的很棒，只是我没想到你们会这么说。”  
Kon仍然紧紧地抓着Tim的手，除了超人他并不在意别人的看法，而他知道超人会认同他。可Tim不一样，他却选择用这么直接的方式告诉他们，现在他需要他的支持。  
一直旁观的蝙蝠侠终于开口：“我相信你们能处理好。”Tim点点头。蝙蝠侠起身走过来，站到了灯光下，却是对着超人说：“我们可以走了。”  
超人在和蝙蝠侠一起离开前对他们说了最后一句话：“照顾好你们自己，注意安全。”随后红黑两道披风带起一阵微风，连同披风所有人一起消失在前方的黑暗中。

Kon看着披风消失的方向，直到确认他们都已经离开后才拉着Tim坐到沙发上。他长长呼出一口气：“刚刚超人说的是我理解的那个意思吗？这里原本是他们的专用约会地点结果被我们发现并且也用来约会了？”  
Tim默默地点头。  
Kon抱着Tim往后靠向沙发，突然惊恐地绷紧了身体：“这里也有摄像头吗？”Tim再次点头。“我们第一次过来的时候没有，后面就有了。我认出了是蝙蝠洞的就没有再去管了。我以为你也发现了。”  
“并没有——”Kon大呼出声。  
Tim搂着他脖子的双手收了收：“你想，以后你可以到庄园来找我了，或者我到大都会去，或者我们一起到斯莫维尔的农场去，或者到哪里都行。”  
这无疑安慰到了Kon受伤的心，也许这正是Tim这么说的目的。于是他回答说：“反正我不打算再往这个隧道走了，谁知道还会遇到谁。”  
Tim轻笑着吻上了他。

在这对年轻的小情侣终于腻歪完各自回家后，天边隐约出现了一道绿光，接着一个穿着红色制服的人坐在绿色的椅子上从天空中降落到地下隧道的入口处，旁边跟着一个带面具的穿着绿色制服的人。

Hal收起了灯戒，指着隐藏着的入口对Barry说：“就是这。”Barry吃掉最后一口Hal给他带的甜甜圈，含糊不清地开口：“这是哪？”  
Hal打开了入口，带着他走进去，同时他变出一个发着绿光的照明灯，一边走一边说：“有人告诉我这是超级英雄约会的绝佳地点，隐秘又安全。”

“但是这看起来并不是很好。”另一个声音这么说。  
“我们先进去看看，要是你不喜欢我们可以去别的地方。”最开始的那个声音这么说。  
渐渐地他们的说话声越来越模糊，外人再也不能听清楚，一切动静都被掩盖在这废弃的隧道之内。  
而隧道之上，一切平静如初，又是一个美好的夜晚。

\--------------------end---------------------------

无责任彩蛋：  
超蝙在亲亲。  
超：有人来了。唉？？是Kon。还有Tim。  
蝙：？？？没人能发现这的。快抱着我飞到顶上，我用披风遮着你。  
超：？？？好的。


End file.
